Can You Turn My Black Roses Red?
by heiressofslytherin09
Summary: A oneshot songfic to Black Roses Red by Alana Grace. The lyrics belong to her. Harry Potter belongs to JKR. This is the story of a girl Ginny, Hermione, etc. who has fallen in love with a boy Harry, Ron, etc. but has always been too afraid to say anything


She stood as still as ice, her insides quaking. If she was going to do it, she had to do it now. For too long, she had been standing in the corner, refusing to stand up and say how she felt. Afraid what would happen. Afraid what he would think. Afraid what everyone else would think.

_Can I ask you a question, please?_

_Promise you won't laugh at me._

_Honestly I'm standing here,_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed._

She had been dreaming about him every night, for too long. His face never left her mind. She longed for him to wrap his strong arms around her, for his warm touch to thaw her out, bring her up to room temperature. Her heart had been frozen for far too long. And the thing was…she was terrified of what would happen if it thawed, only to be hurt so badly that it would never heal.

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams._

_So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away._

She nervously held the hem of her robes in her hand, twisting it this way and that. Icy sweat streamed from every pore. And suddenly…she saw him. Her heartbeat quickened to the point that it felt as if there were a jackhammer in her chest.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

She took a deep breath and began the long, torturous walk towards him. One of his friends grabbed his arm to hold him back, and they shared a laugh, probably over something that had happened in class. She hesitated, feeling uncertainty wash over her. But she shook it off. Taking this risk was worth ridding herself of the empty space inside her.

_Drowning in my loneliness,_

_How long must I hold my breath?_

_So much emptiness inside, I could fill the deepest sea._

She was almost there now. Suddenly, he turned his head and saw her. She felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest, it was hammering so hard. But then, he smiled. A small flutter of hope rose within her.

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on._

_One last year has come and gone._

_It's time to let your love rain down on me._

She took another step forward. _This is it,_ she thought silently. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

His grin widened. "Hey."

She felt as if there were a snake writhing in her stomach. "Er-I was just wondering if-er-are you going to Hogsmeade next Saturday?" she blurted out in a rush.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

His smile widened even more, if that was possible. "Yeah, I think I'll be there. Why?"

Her cheeks were burning hot as firecrackers. "Well-I was just wondering if-er-maybe you-er-would like to go with me?" The last part came out in a choked whisper.

His smile was now so bright, it could probably light up all of London. "Absolutely," he replied merrily. "I would love to."

"Great!" She felt relief wash over her in waves. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her small, thin shoulders. Her sudden smile rivaled his in intensity. "Great!" she said again, and suddenly, without being able to stop herself, she stepped forward and pressed her lips against his.

_'Cause_

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love._

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love._

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love._

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love._

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love._

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love._

He stepped back in surprise.

She felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. How could she be so stupid, stupid, stupid! He probably thought she was a freak now. Her brief flash of hope came crashing down to Earth with a thud.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Was that okay?"

He looked as if he were struggling with himself. "No, it wasn't okay."

She turned away in shame.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her back to face him.

"It was amazing."

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

And this time, _he_ kissed _her_, with such intensity that was if the rest of the world had melted away, and there was only her, and him, and love.

_'Cause I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love._

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love._

**He had turned her black roses red.**


End file.
